Sci-Med Unison (Earth 130894)
'History' "We aim higher, so that you live longer." - 'Sci-Med Unison's slogan' Sci-Med Unison was a large conglomerate of companies that existed across the United States and Japan. They mainly dealt with the development of Technology and Medical Science, which was what the world knew them to deal in. However, Sci-Med Unison was owned by the secret society, The Seven Swords: a group which had been around for centuries untold. They predominantly came to light after they took over New York's industrial conglomerate, Oscorp. 'Intergration And Taking Over Oscorp' 12 Months after the birth of the Super-Hero Spider-Man, Sci-Med Unison CEO, Dallas Price would make his move to take over Oscorp after the death of it's CEO and fellow member of the Seven Swords, Norman Osborn. Concerns would be raised after Osborn began dealing with the Kingpin of Crime, creating Super-Villains and eventually becoming the 'Terrorist', the Green Goblin. This lead to Oscorp being in the spotlight of the public eye, which the Swords did not like. During his battle with the Black suited Spider-Man, Norman Osborn had been rendered unconcious and slipped into a coma for the better part of Two Months. Suspicions were raised higher after this as people were trying to link this sudden coma to Osborn's affiliation with the Green Goblin. Osborn awoke from his coma he was in and The Seven Swords were unimpressed to learn that he had taken an overdose on his Super Serum, Gobulin. After becoming a mutated monster, he was responsible for the death of the school girl and love interest of Peter Parker, Gwen Stacey. This was before he died himself after succumbing to injuries sustained from a combination of bullet wounds and battling Spider-Man. His death would later implicate Oscorp, including investigations into alleged crimes against humanity. In an effort to remedy this, Dallas Price fixed it so that the Board Of Directors would be evicted from Oscorp and replaced with members of Sci-Med Unison, fearing that after Norman Osborn's death and involvement with the Green Goblin would cause a lot of them to crack under the pressure they were already on and reveal secrets. Price managed to cover this up and reinvent Oscorp in the image of Sci-Med Unison. 'Miles Warren And Mysterio' Just after the battle in Times Square with the Sinister Six and Spider-Man, Miles Warren took samples of Spider-Man's blood from the abandoned amusement park where he battled Harry Osborn. This allowed him to clone Peter Parker, albeit his first attempt resulted in a deformed and mentally unstable end result which he dubbed Kaine. After Miles had informed Sci-Med Unison of his failed attempt, he was ordered to destroy the laboratory and Kaine with it. Having done so, the lab was succesfully destroyed but Kaine escaped, albeit not fully understanding what had actually happened. After Kaine murdered the Vulture during their battle with Spider-Man, Miles learned that Kaine was alive and contacted Sci-Med Unison for help. They told him to continue his undercover work with A.I.M and sent him to their facility for further work. Miles later managed to birth a more successful clone of Peter Parker thanks to assistance from A.I.M's technology. This clone however believed that it was the original Peter Parker, believing that the real Peter Parker was the clone. He learned of his 'Brother', Kaine and Spider-Man attempting to subdue him. Miles did not tell Sci-Med Unison about this and they believed that Kaine was the only clone. Sci-Med Unison bargains with the recently active Mysterio to destroy the two clones, if they provided him with the technology he needed. Although Mysterio's trap worked, he was unaware that although he trapped the original Spider-Man, he had trapped the wrong clone as Kaine had fled whilst Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider battled. Eventually, the two Spider-Men put their differences aside and started working together, defeating the colliseum that Mysterio had set up. This displeased Sci-Med Unison executive Dallas Price, resulting in Mysterio's location being tipped off to the Police where they found and arrested him. 'Alliance With Doctor Octopus' In the mean time, Sci-Med Unison turned their attention to the conflict between Spider-Man and his rival Venom, whom Dallas recognised as the Symbiote from all those years ago which finally bonded to a Human. Sci-Med Unison ordered A.I.M to capture Venom and perform experiments on the Symbiote in order to either make it reproduce or accelerate it's reproduction cycle. Sci-Med Unison decided to invest in the help of Doctor Octopus, a long time friend of fellow associate, Miles Warren. Sci-Med appealed to Doc Ock's Scientific nature, claiming that he would have the chance to study the Symbiote as he never got to whilst working for Oscorp. Octavius agreed, but Sci-Med Unison never informed of the whole plan entirely. With Octavius on board, Sci-Med came one step closer to their ultimate goal. Sci-Med Unison began smuggling the technology they needed via The Hobgoblin imitater, Roderick Kingsley and his gang of thugs. However, Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider combatted the Hobgoblin during a hand over in an old warehouse where they interogated Kingsley. Kingsley eventually revealed that Doctor Octopus would know where A.I.M were keeping Venom and was later arrested by the Police. But the technology was already on it's way to Doctor Octopus' makeshift base underground the City. After hearing about the arrest of Kingsley, Doctor Octopus naturally anticipated Spider-Man's arrival and began to work fast on transcoding the technology he had received from Roderick Kingsley. Eventually, Spider-Man infiltrated the makeshift base and defeated the hired guns, but Doctor Octopus escaped with the transcoded data and detonated a built in bomb, collapsing the building. 'A.I.M Betrayal And Venom' The other Six members of the Seven Swords were scheduled to arrive within just a few short days. However, things were not going as planned when Miles Warren informed Sci-Med Unison that A.I.M never had any intentions of handing over the artificially created Symbiote, dubbed Carnage. In retaliation, Sci-Med Unison sent Doctor Octopus to retrieve the Symbiote and Venom. When he arrived, Doctor Octopus found that he wasn't the only visiter there. the psychotic Kaine had also appeared, looking for Miles Warren, his apparent 'Father'. Doc Ock shared a brief moment with Kaine before they went their seperate ways, Kaine to find Miles Warren and Doc Ock to retrieve Venom and the Symbiote. During the events of this time, Spider-Man and Iron Man launched their own attack on the A.I.M facility to 'rescue' Venom. Doctor Octopus freed Venom from his restraints and told him that Sci-Med Unison wanted him to join them in bringing about the 'true Symbiote age'. However, Iron Man and Spider-Man engaged in a short battle before Venom and Octavius managed to escape together while they could, leaving Carnage behind. Although A.I.M had abandoned the building, they too had left the Carnage Symbiote behind with Miles Warren who had been found by Kaine. After being scolded and rejected by Miles Warren, Kaine bonded with Carnage and subsequently murdered Warren before fleeing himself. 'Stark Legacy And Involvement With Spider-Carnage' Having eliminated A.I.M, Sci-Med Unsion turn their attentions to Dr Reed Richards and his team, who had shown promising results on their research of interdimentional travel following a design similar to that used by Howard Stark some Fifteen years ago. With Venom and Doctor Octopus at their command, Sci-Med Unison send them to infiltrate the Baxter Building and kidnap Reed Richards. Sci-Med Unison have Reed Richards and Ben Grimm build the machine, threatening to stop the funding to their laboratory. Ben Grimm initially disagree's, stating that he doesn't respond well to threats, but Reed Richards disregards this and agrees to the terms. Anxiously, the two began working on building the machine based on the specifications and the technology supplied by Doctor Octopus. This was to the disliking of Doctor Octopus, who had idolised Richards for years as a fellow Scientist. A few days later, whilst in a meeting with the rest of the Seven Swords, Dallas Price was visited by Kaine: Spider-Carnage. Spider-Carnage showed hostile intent towards Dallas, claiming that he was affiliated with Miles Warren. Dallas pleaded with Spider-Carnage and lied to him, stating that he had hardly any involvement with Miles Warren except for being a contact with A.I.M who created the Symbiote. Spider-Carnage simply replied that he knew he was lying, but chose to ignore this due to the fact that he had fun tormenting him. This presented Dallas with a big problem, but an easily solvable one. He bargained with Spider-Carnage and told him that the work Sci-Med Unison was working on would bring Symbiotes into the world, with him being able to command them if he served with the company. Intrigued by this offer, Spider-Carnage agreed to spearhead this project for Sci-Med Unison, as Kaine's inner desire to be accepted as a person showed full colours. 'The Symbiotes And Domination' Venom immediately sensed the presence of his 'false ofspring' arriving within the building. Overcome with disgust and rage, he abandoned his post overseeing the building of the Platform and attacked Spider-Carnage. Dallas Price commanded the two to cease the fighting, but they were endowed with an unstable rage. Spider-Carnage overpowered Venom and thrusted him out of the top floor of the Sci-Med Unison tower. And now with the Dimensional Platform assembled, Reed Richards and Ben Grimm were locked away whilst Spider-Carnage and Doctor Octopus ascended to the rooftop of the laboratory. Octavius activated the machine with DNA template of Spider-Carnage operating as the blood of the machine. It opens the portal to the Symbiote homeworld and hundreds of Symbiotes flood through until the streets became filled with them. Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider and Iron Man later turned up to combat the Symbiotes and Spider-Carnage, but realised they could get nowehere near him to make a dent in the project. S.H.I.E.L.D forces were deployed on the ground in the hopes that they would be able to atleast hold off the Symbiotes for a short period of time, this allowed Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider to attack Spider-Carnage and Doctor Octopus whilst Iron Man made an attempt to shut the machine off. Venom later turned up again, this time attempting to settle his score with Spider-Carnage. The rest of The Seven Swords were the least bit happy that one of Dallas' former employee's, a Symbiote no less, had joined forces with Spider-Man. Dallas assured them that the same would not occur with Spider-Carnage. Spider-Man manages to defeat Doctor Octopus and demands to know how to shut the machine down, but he becomes unconcious. Meanwhile, Spider-Carnage attempts to drain the life-force of Venom using his tendtrils but is interupted by Scarlet Spider, this angers Spider-Carnage who attacks him, but the resulting attack impales Venom instead when the latter got in the way to defend Scarlet Spider. After freeing Richards and Grimm, Iron Man learns that causing the machine to overload will close the portal and destroy the machine. He fires his repulsar rays at the energy sauce which absorbs the energy, but the resulting overdose overloads, closing the portal to the Symbiote homeworld. Iron Man goes back to go after the board of directors. Three of them manage to flee the building but are massacred by the Symbiotes outside before they could make it out of the vicinity. The other's decided to stay and fight against Iron Man. Dallas is now faced with a problem when Spider-Man manages to persuade Spider-Carnage to help them instead. Spider-Carnage absorbs all of the Symbiotes in the City but effectively kills himself in the process, thus stopping the Symbiote invasion of New York. The remaining members are defeated following the arrival of Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D, but Dallas makes an escape attempt after impaling Scarlet Spider in the chest with his sword. He is pursued to the rooftop of the Sci-Med Unison building by Iron Man, Spider-Man and Nick Fury where he threatens to blow the building up if they attempt to stop him fleeing in his chopper. Fury draws out his pistol and shoots Price point blank in the head, instantly killing him. 'Affiliations And Geographical Locations' Sci-Med Unison Oil and Gas, Quatar, Saudi Arabia. Inactive (Destroyed) Sci-Med Unison Main Tower Tokyo, Japan Active Sci-Med Unison USA Branch, New York, USA Inactive Oscorp Industries New York, USA Inactive (Replaced) 'Trivia' *Although Sci-Med Unison made their first appearance in the story "Mourning", ''where they contacted acting Director Donald Menken to inform them of the shut down of Oscorp, their first actual appearance was at the end of the story ''"Rise Of The Sinister Six" ''where they evicted the board members and replaced them with members of Sci-Med Unison. *Sci-Med Unison had actually been intergrating themselves within Oscorp's tower some time before Norman Osborn's overdose on Gobulin. They simply changed the outer cosmetics of the building and replaced 'Oscorp' with 'Sci-Med Unison' as the name on the building. *Their main building was based in Tokyo, run by Takeo Homatsui, a member of the Seven Swords. *It is to be understood that Sci-Med Unison had no knowledge of A.I.M's experiments on Humans prior to the story "''The Sandstorm That Hit New York". ''Sandman was saw as a threat that could've been used by this splinter division of A.I.M to retaliate against Sci-Med Unison at any given chance. However, since he pledged no allegiance to either A.I.M or Sci-Med Unison, they provided Mysterio with the means to destroy him if he failed to eliminate Spider-Man. *After the events of "''Discord", ''Dallas Price attempted to reach out to Venom personally, keeping his alliance with A.I.M an initial secret. This seemed to be a basis for a lot of Prices' alliances. He would lie his way around the truth and twist stories to concieve an illusion of helping said persons. The only person he did not use this with was Mysterio, who cared little who he was allied with. *It is implied that Sci-Med Unison informed Oscorp of Edward Brock Sr. and Richard Parker's betrayal to them after the two planned to destroy the Symbiote. This was most likely a back-up plan due to Norman being a member of the Seven Swords. *In the story "''Wheels In Motion", '''Dallas Price states to Doctor Octopus that Sci-Med were actually the ones to claim the Symbiote first, but the desicion to keep it was overruled by the other members of the Swords to let Norman Osborn keep it within Oscorp boundaries. *According to Nick Fury during the story "''Discord'", '''''he claimed that S.H.I.E.L.D had attempted an investigation into Sci-Med Unison 7 years ago when their primary base of operations in Quatar was destroyed. *Despite being similar to Oscorp in nature, Sci-Med Unison attempted to stray away from the direction Oscorp was taking. The companies would eventually parallell each other during the events of "''Marvel Crusades - Spider-Man V3" ''due to Sci-Med Unison indirectly creating Spider-Carnage and the release of the Symbiotes.